Seraphine Eden
Seraphine Eden is a trueborn demigoddess and daughter to the God of Magic, Tahoti. No one knows of her age for certain, only that there are records of her existence spanning back as far as 200 years. By her own account, this long existence of hers is due to a case of quasi-immortality, An innate ability of hers to effectively will herself back into existence shortly after her death. An intelligent and powerful sorceress by many accounts, Miss Eden is a most benevolent entity, in part due to her warm and soothing nature, but also because of an alteration she deliberately performed unto her body, essentially removing all ability to experience anger or hatred of any sort. She did this by removing the very chemical which produces these emotions, namely adrenaline. This has led to a multitude of medical complications, ones which she has overcome by the means of using her magic to stimulate her body to replicate the specific effects she wants out of her modifications. At length, this is a strenuous process, to which she must dedicate copious amounts of ethernano to perform. Seraphine, like all true Demi's, was born with an innate ability which is unique to herself. Like her brother, the demigod Horus Altair, she is capable of willing herself back into existence upon death, but unlike him, he who was blessed with the ability of psychometry, she was blessed with the capability to utilize her magic power as an innate shield, protecting and in certain cases, nullifies her opponent's attacks against her barrier of magic. Her barrier exists for as long as she wills it, as long as she is in danger, or until her magic reserves are completely depleted. Seraphine is a cunning and potent Astrologist, capable of extraordinary feats of magic, effectively wielding all the powers of the cosmos, bending and shaping it to her whims in order to bring forth salvation to her comrades and unleash devastation upon those who would threaten her comrades or the sanctity of her home. Appearance Personality Seraphine by her very nature is a benevolent and soft-spoken entity that would rather sit down and have a beverage rather than engage in combat. Much of this is in due thanks to her own involvement with arranging the construction of her body upon reincarnation, that being the complete lack of natural adrenaline, removing all sense of anger and hatred from her being. However, this also comes at a risk for her own health, leading to such things as a weak heart, limited adaptation to more strenuous tasks, which has led to that in order to not succumb to her illness, she must mimic these phenomena with her magic power, putting a rather slow but steady drain on her magic reserves in order to keep herself standing properly. Yet it was a sacrifice she was happy to make. Seraphine is kind to a fault. At a time when she was captured by a group of illegal scientists who worked on a method to create an army of unnaturally powerful mages by the means of equipping them with artificial limbs to boost magic, Seraphine made no resistance when they cut off her right arm to replace it with this new limb, nor when they used her as a means to power their weapons or when she had to deliver hurt and pain upon those she had to fight against. Instead, she attempted to talk sense into her captors, make them realize the folly of her ways and abandon their futile quest for dominance. While a select amount of the scientists came to heed her words, they would swiftly be taken away to never return. However, even for someone like her, there is a limit to what she is willing to live through and take. When she learned of their plans to exterminate an entire section of test subjects, numbering in the hundreds, for being insubordinate. Not able to find it in herself to allow hundreds of innocents suffer a grim fate because of her own complacency, she made her counter-attack, bursting our from her entrapments, freeing all the captives and decimating the enemy forces. Yet, even as she blew her way through enemy lines, crushing those who dared to try and stop them, she wept in sorrow at the loss of lives as the dust settled, and as the prisoners scurried off into the distance, Seraphine remained behind to bury the bodies of those fallen and deceased, scientist and prisoner alike. Seraphine is incredibly patient, willing to wait out any situation put before her, regardless of the time it takes. This can be attributed to her nigh-immortality, not seeing much meaning in time or feeling any chronological restraint. Her patience is unthinkably far-reaching, as once demonstrated when she sat before a shrine dedicated to her father Thoth, praying and asking for guidance for five consecutive years before being answered, never taking a pause from her efforts beyond eating and sleeping, though only so barely. This patience can once more be taken too far, as she will have a difficult time to differentiate between a difficult task and a futile one, making her waste considerable amounts of time on a task which will not yield results, and by the time she realizes this, she may have already spent considerable time on this effort. The only thing that has ever swayed her from a task which she has set her eyes upon is if the stars tell her a different story or if those really close to her manage to convince her that it is not a worthwhile effort. Miss Eden has come to be regarded as a god made flesh by some, a statement not too far from the truth of things. With this reverence and fellowship with her followers, she received a couple of titles, several of which she did not approve of as she does not view herself as a being worthy of worship. There are two of which she has had a difficult time rebuking, partially due to that she herself enjoys said epithets. One of them is the Life-Binder, a title referring to her benevolent nature in which she has saved many injured and sick individuals with her magic, saving them from a terrible fate. Additionally, it refers to her ability to return to life as she pleases even if she were to be slain. She carries a strong connection to everything that lives, wishing to aid them in any way she can. Her motherly nature and presence is sometimes enough to bring a sense of harmony, peace, and guidance to any hurting individual, this attitude having brought about the epithet of "The All-Mother". While humbled by the title, she feel undeserving of it. She does not recognize herself as any form of mother to anyone or anything but rather views everything and everyone as the children of the gods on high, and as a child of a god herself, a more accurate way to say would be that she feels like a sister to all living being. However, this never quite caught on as "The All-Sister" did not sound as good. History Synopsis Equipment Andromeda's Diadem The crown known as Andromeda's Diadem is the first and last gift bestowed upon Serephine from her father Thoth. The diadem is a powerful artifact which enhances her magical combat. Not in such a way that it enhances any of her spells power, but rather that it decreases the cost of said spellwork. It is hard to make an accurate estimate, but Seraphine has made it a bit clearer by stating that it decreases the cost of her spell by somewhere between fifteen to twenty percent. This aids her phenomenally well in her in both battle and when aiding the ill. What's more, beyond decreasing the cost of her spellwork, it also carries with it at the front of the diadem a gemstone which contains incredible amounts of magic power and follows a bit of the rule that applies for its general effect. This gemstone is capable of permitting Seraphine one single free spell once a week. This spell can range anywhere from a basic spell to a secret art spell. The only exception to this rule would be a Lock Burst spell, as those are fueled by every bit of magic in the body no matter what. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: While generally about as subpar as the rest of her natural abilities, there is one side of her which possesses some increased physical prowess, namely her right arm, now replaced by a magically artificial limb known as an Extremity. While generally weak in the physical department, not standing much stronger than an ordinary human being, her extremity limb has been shown to possess even greater amounts of might. The limb, while enhancing her magical prowess in the Cosmic department, also enhances her physical strength in her right arm. While only slightly stronger than ordinary humans throughout, her right arm is capable of far more astounding feats, such as cracking open large rocks and bending metal, but even so, that's about as far as it goes Subpar Speed: '''Once more, speed will prove to be far from her forte. While a capable runner by a human's standards, her speed is comparably slow when placed beside just about any other mage, many of whom are capable of running faster than any animal may travel, and some whom can push themselves so fast that they may vanish from view. With such hasty runners to compare to, despite her otherwise impressive running speed, her own speeds are laughably mediocre. '''Pathetic Durability: '''And yet again, Seraphine is hilariously weak in the aspect of durability, unable to handle much of a beating before dropping unconscious. '''Unfathomable Magical Prowess: '''With so many things speaking against her, it quickly becomes clear to many that if she is so lacking in so many physical fields, then she must be a pretty adept magician instead. Well, they would still be wrong. She is not adept, but rather a downright masterful sorceress. Her magical reserves are monstrous and near incapable of comprehension of how vast it is. It has so far proven to be impossible to accurately determine her limit, only that she is one of the most magically filled entities in the world if not the most magically filled beings known. Seraphine has developed her magic power for countless years to the point where she is all but unmatched in this field. While no test, technology, or evaluation has proven able to assess her true potential, there are some hints through her life which have helped the magic council and others to make an educated guess. The most prominent event which describes her proficiency was during a time when she dedicated over a week of time to pray to the god of magic, Thoth, and during that time, she never left her position, not even to eat or drink, sustaining herself entirely through a constant application of her magic, essentially "eating" her magic, never gaining the nutrients her body needs, but allowing her to ignore the negative effects of lacking these nutrients and fluids, keeping her in an endless, sustained sense of limbo, where her body was in a state where she ought to die, yet refused to do so. As stated above, this fueling of magic power kept her sustained for over a week, and by the time she ceased her efforts, it wasn't due to running dry, but rather that she didn't wish to endure the hunger and thirst she felt anymore. Beyond being in possession of some incredible reserves of power, her use of her magic is most effective as well. Whenever she so desires, Seraphine is capable of shrouding and hiding her magical aura and presence, even during such times when she casts her spellwork, and if she is willing to cough up some extra magic, she may perform Stealth Casting, a practice which ensures that her spells are hidden from sensors as well, effectively making her spellcasting invisible to all magical senses. What's more, the magic power within her body has been shown capable of some interesting feats of use, such as creating an aura of magic power around her body which serves as a naturally occurring magical shield, defending her from all harm that comes her way, which will be explored more further down. She is capable of such precise casting of magic that she can perform potent and small-scale feats fo magic, such as using a magical shield that only shrouds her little finger, or create comets the size of a bullet yet travel and strike with the same might as it's full grown version. She can also exert her magical power to create a short-lived, short-ranged burst of magic, striking at everything around her like a nova of power, deflecting offending projectiles and attacks. She can also release her magic power in a grand display of threat and might, creating grand winds which tear up trees by the root, forces the strongest of foes into retreat and shreds open the earth around her. Her magic reserves and prowess is so great that if she were to do this, her magic power would be able to be seen from great distances and felt from thousands of yards away. * '''Ether Shielding: '''Ether Shielding, effectively a defensive measure which innately exists and has no option of off and on. This aura of magic serves as her defense against all magical and physical assaults, keeping her frail form from suffering too much injury. This serves to protect her by sacrificing an adequate amount of magic power in order to counter that which comes from her foes. The mightier the attack, the more magic is required to block it. There is also the option to completely nullify all kinetic force and power, thus allowing for the illusion that she stands as invincible, in exchange for even more magic power. Magical Abilities God Ascension God Ascension is not as much a magic or spell as it is a "mode" of sorts. God Ascension is an innate ability bestowed upon any demigod, allowing them to tap into their godly genetics, making them unleash their latent, unearthly power. By unleashing her inner power, she becomes the entity she was always meant to be, had her being not been "defiled" by mortal genes: Asteria, Augur of the Stars. As a godly entity, her magical prowess is multiplied from anywhere between five to ten times, depending on how much of the divine genes she allows to influence her. It should be noted that this in no way increases her magic reserves, but rather increases her maximum power outlet. More than that, as a goddess which embodies Astral energies, she becomes capable of some even more incredible feats of magic, as well as grant her the ability to absorb her cosmic attacks that fail to repurpose some of the magic power expended. Astrology Astrology is an ancient and nearly extinct kind of magic, one which was quickly replaced by the more straightforward and offensive Heavenly Body Magic. Astrology, while in possession of attack spells, is mainly centered around enhancing combat, heal and protect. Seraphine is undoubtedly the worlds greatest Astrologist, able to tap into the forces of various stellar bodies and constellations and gain strength and abilities from them, though only one pact may be assumed at a time. Pacts * '''Diurnal Pact: The Diurnal Pact is a mode of sorts, one that enhances the prowess of her offensive spells and even grants them a certain burning property, making them far more painful and dangerous to experience. The magical amplification can be estimated to be around fifteen percent. * Nocturnal Pact: The Nocturnal Pact is a mode of sorts, one that enhances the prowess of her defensive and healing spells. A similar amplification as the Diurnal Pact, but the special properties granted by the Nocturnal Pact is the innate ability to make all spells and shield spells cause a second barrier to appear around her, or her allies, depending on to who it was directed towards. * Pact of The Chariot: The pact of the Chariot is, again, a certain mode, but one which can be applied to her allies as well, and not only her. This pact allows the receiver to move inhumanly fast and soar through the air, surpassing even the likes of the more popular Meteor spell of Heavenly Body Magic when performed by Seraphine. This speed can be gifted to anyone for a certain amount of time, and as long as it is active, her spells also travel at increased speeds. * Pact of Jupiter: The Pact of Jupiter is Seraphine's most potent Pact, but also one she cannot perform upon herself. The Pact of Jupiter allows Seraphine to bless an ally with the powers of Jupiter, enhancing their strength, endurance, and speed by great measures, making them living, walking forces of dread. Even an ordinary human being blessed with this can begin to hurl whole cars a distance, tank hits from building busting attacks and more. The effects of Jupiter only gets greater the stronger the individual in question is. Spells * Corona Gleam: '''Corona Gleam is Seraphine's go to spell for omnidirectional defenses. The gleam takes the form of a barrier of superheated plasma which surrounds a greater field, one which can either protect against magical or physical attacks, the two of which can be switched between at will. The defense of the gleam is capable of blocking tremendous amounts of damage before breaking, a barrier which can be fueled endlessly by her own magic power. If it is protecting against physical attacks, the barrier will proceed to lock everything in and out from the barrier, and as it is composed of plasma, anyone who isn't Seraphine will begin to suffer severe heat damages, bordering on boiling them from within. * '''Astral Salvation: '''Astral Salvation is a quick cast healing spell that mends all wounds upon the body, closing any scratch or cut, no matter how deep, at the cost of some stamina. * '''Astral Grace: '''Astral Grace is a spell that allows Seraphine to cure herself or others of detrimental effects such as poison, drowsiness, and paralyzis. This is a quick and simple spell that is considerably expensive despite it's short and simple nature. * '''Breath of Creation: '''Breath of Creation is a spell that involves Seraphine to cup her hands together and gather up copious amounts stellar energies between her palms. When enough power has been gathered, she can unleash the power in a magical and extremely powerful ray. The spell is potent enough to destroy half a block when used at full power. * '''Ray of Annihilation: '''Seraphine gathers copious amounts of stellar energies at the tip of her finger, and stands as the only spell that can compare itself to the Breath of Creation in her Astrology arsenal. Once enough energy has been gathered, she will proceed to point with her finger, sending out a small beam of energy, after which she will use it to draw upon the ground, leaving a trail of magic which will result in an incredible explosion along the trail. The spell can be cast upon the foe directly, but considering how the collected explosion is greater than even the blockbusting Breath of Creation, it is ill adviced to do so when engaged in a spar. * '''Stellar Presence: '''Stellar Presence is one of the most basic spells in Seraphine's arsenal. This spell creates a selected amount of stellar orbs which will then be fired off towards her opponents. These orbs, when successfully struck, will hover around the foe and is next to unbreakable and intangible. The only way to stop the orb is through magically nullifying or destructive abilities and spells. * '''Stellar Orbit: '''Stellar Orbit is Seraphine's most commonly used spell in her Astrology arsenal. It creates five comets of hardened Starfire which will circle around Seraphine for as long as she desires. As long as the comets are active, they can be wielded and controlled in any manner which she desires, able to use them for a variety of purposes, such as combat or utility. One unorthodox way she has shown to use this spell is to step upon it and use it for travel. Lock Burst '''Lock Burst is a supplementary Caster Magic which allows the user of said magic to perform a monumental feat of physical and magical prowess. Lock Burst can be achieved by anyone and can be applied to any form of magic known to man. Since it's discovery, Lock Burst has come to be known as the All-Encompassing Ultimate Art of Magic. Lock burst is, as stated, a supplementary magic which in and of itself is completely useless without an additional magic in one's arsenal. Upon it's activation, the magic will "analyze" the user in order to figure out which magic the user has the strongest affinity to. Once it has done this it will grant the user one additional spell of tremendous power. This spell varies from looks and effects, all depending on the magic the person is at their best with. This magic can be applied to any other form of magic, ranging from Molding Magic, Holder Magic, Ancient Magic and even all manners of Lost Magic and then receive the properties of the magic. The spell that this magic spawns is significantly more powerful than any other spell in the mage's arsenal, with enough power that a mere average mage can cast a spell that surpasses the likes of Fairy Tails legendary guild spells. A well-trained mage is said to have the sheer power to devastate a city and more with this magic. Then again, not all spells are of a destructive nature. It all comes down to the magic itself and what the user prioritizes with said magic. Seraphine can also sacrifice pieces of her soul in order to further enhance this magic's power to even greater extents through the act of Soul Relinquishment. As the daughter of the god of magic, she was made privy to a piece of knowledge which would prove most effective conjunction with the Lock Burst, a technique she came to call Essence Suppression. Through this, she is able to cast the Lock Burst spell, a spell typically required to spend all of one's magic power in order to perform, she can now perform the spell without sacrificing her entire reservoir of magic power. However, by limiting the output of magic power, that means she limits the power of the spell performed. * Stellar Embodiment: Cosmic Magic Cosmic Magic is an incredibly rare form of lost magic which utilizes the power of cosmic energy to cast powerfully destructive spells. Much like that of Green Magic, Users of this magic draw energy from the earth itself, harvesting it's "Life force energy". The difference being that Users of Cosmic Magic have the ability to draw energy from other celestial bodies such as planets and stars. The energy that users draw from these celestial bodies is unrefined and extremely watered down so to speak, making it unstable. This is why most Cosmic magic spells are highly destructive as even one who has completely master the use of Cosmic magic has a hard time keeping that amount of raw power stabilized for very long. It is an extremely powerful form of magic which became lost after the battle of the dragons, about 400 years ago of the current timeline. It served as the mother magic to two other incredibly powerful Caster Magics- Territory and Heavenly Body Magic. It allows its rare casters to have dominion over all the regions in the users eye-sight as well the cosmic energy residing in that region. Seraphine can manipulate these regions of space freely with enough control to actually bend them. For example, Seraphine have shown the ability to bend the space around themselves, the bent acting as a warp shield to warp all attacks that hit the bent space. This also acts as a way of becoming invisible as the caster can cause the light rays incident on the target to bend along the warp, not reaching the target and thus not being reflected by it. However bending space is not its only ability as it has in its arsenal a large variety of spatial techniques, all impressive in their own right. The caster can not only warp space but also interchange spatial regions, resulting in teleporting abilities being added to the caster's arsenal. With it the user can teleport organic and inorganic objects ranging from minute objects such as stones or masses of water to living beings including humans. Seraphine has also displayed a kind of prowess rarely seen, one which allows her to transport spellworks to different areas, though admittedly, not absent difficulty The magic not only manipulates the spatial aspects of the cosmos but is also known for its usage of techniques relating to outer space. The fact alone was able to cause Aro Suzuki to shudder in fear as its power seemed to him as being potentially limitless. The user can shoot blasts of cosmic energy reminescent of miniature stars; galaxy shaped projectiles that have the capability of cutting through buildings as well as well as waves of mass destruction that have wide radius of effect. Another use of it is the actual summoning of miniature manifestations of planets and stars which take the form of distinct, spherical orbs of light that seem to possess explosive properties enough to counteract other high level spells. Since these orbs are composed of energy, Users can quickly reforge them to their original forms. Having the ability to summon actual meteors with power varying from city-block level destruction to city-destroying levels, Users of this magic normally have enough control over meteors to redirect them in middair if the target escapes the original impact zone. As gravity is an essential part of the cosmos, the user, with the help of this magic can manipulate the aforementioned fundamental form of energy for a variety of effects; ranging from the simple techniques of increasing or decreasing of gravity to more complex and dangerous techniques, including the creation of miniature black holes. Basic Spells * Cosmic Arrows(宇宙の矢印 Uchū no yajirushi): A basic spell of cosmic magic which allows Seraphine to fire a deadly array of purple colored cosmic energy that takes the shape of arrow-like objects. Seraphine does this creating a total of six magical circles above and to either side of them. The circles will act as the birthplace of these arrows, firing them at rapid speed toward the target or targets as this spell can be used both to target individuals as well as groups of enemies, impaling them on the arrows. The temperature of these arrows, like most spells created through the use of cosmic magic, is similar to that of plasma, burning enemies of contact. What truly makes this spell deadly is the arrows' ability to lock onto targets similar to a heat seeking missile. They do this by locking onto the targets magical signature, following them wherever they go until they hit their mark. While this sounds remarkable and truly is, there is a limit of time for which these arrows have to hit their target. A total of ten seconds is the longest one of these arrows can stay airborne before fading away as the second they are fired they are no longer being fed magic from the cosmic magic user. This is rarely a problem though as these arrows travel at a speed equal to that of most bullets. * Cosmic Bombardment(宇宙の砲撃 Uchū no hōgeki): A basic spell of cosmic magic that allows the user to create a large sphere of cosmic energy which can be thrown at enemies. This spell is initiated when the user begins to gather cosmic energy into the palm of their hand, this energy will take the form of a sphere that will grow to an unbelievably large size. As this is a spell meant for crowd control, users will normally throw this sphere at large crowds of enemies or their defenses causing massive blunt damage upon impact before exploding into a large wave of incredibly hot liquid that burns at a similar temperature to plasma, easily melting through most metals, armors, and shields, even those created through the use of magic. The blunt force of this attack is nothing ignore, the force of the attack being able to smash through most walls or barricades with ease. This attack can be done on a smaller scale, creating one or more baseball size spheres of cosmic energy that can be launched at singular opponents at high speeds, smashing into them with enough force to shatter bones. Most users prefer to use the small scale attack as it allows the user to quickly target individuals, taking them out without having to worry about collateral damage done to allies or the surrounding environment. * Cosmic Shield(宇宙シールド Uchū shīrudo): A basic spell of cosmic magic, being one of the few defensive spells in a cosmic magic user's arsenal. The user initiates the casting of this spell by holding their hand out infront of them, gathering cosmic energy into the palm of their hand before creating a thick wall of cosmic energy infront of them them. This shield is capable of negating most physical attacks quite easily, quickly healing cracks formed after taking a hit from a powerful attack though the constant repair of this shield has the potential to quickly drain the user of their magical energy. This shield can also be wrapped around into a sphere, completely protecting the user from attacks from all angles. This shield causes backlash when struck by physical attacks such as swords or other none magic based attacks, causing minor damage to those effected though the backlash does tend to have a bit of a stun effect, leaving opponents dazed after being pushed back several feet. While primarily used to protect the user, this spell can also be cast around others to protect allies from attacks they are unable to dodge or defend against. It is because of this ability for it to be wrapped around others that it can also be used as an offensive move to trap opponents within the shield, effectively turning an object meant to protect the user into a prison for the opponent. * Cosmic Blast(宇宙の爆発 Uchū no bakuhatsu): A basic, yet incredibly powerful spell of cosmic magic which allows the user to gather cosmic energy into the palm or palms of their hand, condensing it into a small sphere before releasing this energy in the form of a devastatingly powerful blast capable of easily burning holes through steel. This beam of energy has a range of about two hundred feet, it's temperature measuring several thousand degrees Celsius similar to plasma in a sense. This beam also takes on a blunt effect, knocking back opponents hit by this beam though most are more worried about the agonizing burns that are normally received upon contact. While the beam itself travels on a linear path, the user is able to move their hand to aim the beam in different directions, allowing them to possible turn this into an attack completely covering all three hundred and sixty degrees around them. This can be further boosted when a single beam is cast from each hand, allowing two beams to be fired at once, though. These single, separate beams are normally much weaker than one cast with both hands. This spell has a time limit of five seconds with a cool down of ten. * Falling Gravity: A simple spell in its design. This spell allows Seraphine to increase the gravity over a specific area or upon a specified individual. This can be used to trap a foe in place due to the hefty increase of gravity or to simply slow them down from the increased weight and pressure they'll experience. * Gravity Halt: '''Gravity Halt is another spell that changes the gravitational pull, this time it is applied with great force in the opposite direction of any attack or spell, making it stop square in its tracks, rendering it harmless to her. It can be effectively used to stop any physical attack coming her way, making the sudden increase of gravity acting like an unwavering wall, which can risk causing her foes to inflict damage upon themselves because oif the sudden and impenetrable stop. * '''Ascend: '''Ascend allows Seraphine to decrease the force applied by gravity, essentially lessening it, making everything within the field or the target she chooses to feel very light on their feet. This can in part allow her to more quickly traverse the field, make her foes stride forward or jump higher than expected, and to allow herself or others to escape from other gravitationally altering magics. * '''Warp: An expensive spell that makes Seraphine capable of warping the very fabric of space around her, making offending attacks curve around her or even simply vanish, only to appear once more behind her, leaving her unharmed. * Spatial Displacement: Spatial Displacement is an evolved form, of the Warp Spell, allowing Seraphine to now transport herself or equipment or even spells to her desired destination. This however will prove to be an even more expensive measure than the Warp spell, seeing as how this is more advanced. The results when successive makes it oftentimes quite worth the cost and effort. * Cosmic Ruler: Draco Ascension: '''Draco Ascension is one of Seraphine's most powerful spells in her entire arsenal and is only available to her when she assumes her ascended god form. The spell is swiftly made, as with any of her cosmic spells once the form has been taken, and will proceed to create a dragon of celestial energies which will dash towards her foes and knock them into the air. After it has done it, it will pursue it's target, spinning wildly around it, bashing and clawing at it's foe before soaring above them and crashing down headfirst into the target and dashign downwards towards the ground in a massive and devastating impact. * '''Cosmic Ruler: Skoll and Hati: '''Skoll and Hati is basically a more agile but weaker version of the Draco Ascension, now creating two comets in the shape of wolf heads, snarling and growling at the foe before being unleashed. These comets strike with the potential impact force of a true meteor, and will continue to exist for as long as Seraphine desires to fuel them with magic. Just like the Draco, this spell requires Seraphine to be in her god form. * '''Cosmic Ruler: Planetary manifestation: The user gathers Cosmic Energy in front of their palms while chanting out the incantation- Argentea vestitus erumpens super ripas suas. The user then points his palms towards the intended target as the blue sphere of Cosmic Energy forms at there hands and feet the user chants the words: Aurea quae supra caelos Arca rotis caelestis, qui audent obnoxia acciderunt while a giant magic circle forms under the opponet the planets from the milky way, other galaxies, and dimensions come above the opponent, falling down atop the opponent. * Cosmic Ruler: Heaven's Rain: An advanced spell of cosmic nature, the spell proceeds to create a shower of magic arrows, seemingly made of Cosmic magic. The spell due to its nature is seemingly impossible to evade, although advanced mages are capable of evading it and even countering it with their means, although it should be noted that the said power is quite uncommon to find. To activate the spell, the user raises their hand or waving their hands in linear motion, which glows in a cosmic aura and initiates the spell's effects. The mechanics behind the spell is quite simple though, as it is explained to condense the Cosmic energy of the caster into several projectiles which make their way towards the target when the user uses their hand to release it. Trivia